


摄影证据（Photographic Evidence ）

by MaxineXX



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineXX/pseuds/MaxineXX
Summary: 总统莱克斯·卢瑟被发现拥有婚外情。





	摄影证据（Photographic Evidence ）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Photographic Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150289) by [Soraya (soraya2004)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya), [soraya2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004). 



作为业内最好的调查摄影记者之一，我一直知道在工作中什么时候该冷酷无情，什么时候该坚持不懈，且从不会让自己的道德观影响到那些有看点的报道。毕竟，在这个残酷的行业中，我所有存活下来的同行们都会愿意为取得爆点镜头做出更多努力——许多时候你所多做的那一点点努力，就值一天的回票价了。

这是我付出惨痛代价后才学到的业内第一课。曾几何时，我也相信过“善有善报”，“好人会先出头”之类的格言，但凑巧的是那时我一直穷的叮当响！而现在，已经没有什么是我不敢做的了。我曾在哥谭的公墓假扮过园丁，拍摄下布鲁斯·韦恩为那位抚养他长大的管家哀悼的照片；我甚至还曾以酒店服务员的身份，在黑手党告密者亨利·格雷森凭其证词推翻纽约最古老犯罪家族的前几个小时就拍下了关键画面。干我们这一行，你是否愿意做某些事情就决定了你能否成功。

然而，并不是所有人都可以理解我们所做出的奉献。在那些对我的代称中，我最为厌恶的就是“狗仔队”这个词汇。一切历史上，新闻摄影记者都以如实报导事件而闻名，而不是利用照片去影响、获得什么结果。可以说，狗仔队只是我们行业中的一个小小分支，而他们那种对名人过于狂热的追逐行为，使我们这些同行的声誉都为之蒙羞。

通常来说，摄影记者并不等于跟踪狂。但由于一些狗仔队的存在，我们整个行业的存在都遭到了诽谤。实际上，摄影记者只是用图片代替文字去叙述那些故事。在我看来，这恰恰是新闻最最纯粹的表达形式——在这里没有著述者本身的猜想和编造，我们让读者化身为事件的见证人，去得出真正属于他们自己的结论。

这也正是现在凌晨2点，我还蜷缩在天堂棕榈酒店屋顶花园的原因。从这个花园的位置可以完美俯瞰迈阿密子午线酒店的顶层总统套房，而我碰巧知道总统莱克斯·卢瑟就住在那里。

在过去的六个月里，我一直作为非官方记者团的一员跟随总统行动。其间，卢瑟一直为一项大胆的新经济改革运动争取弗罗里达州民众的支持。此人的野心简直是一个传奇，且他当下所取得的成就列表已经壮观的无与伦比。他的授权传记告诉我们，22岁时他从卢瑟公司中拆分、建立了属于自己的莱克斯公司；而仅仅三年之后，他就对母公司上演了一场敌意收购。到28岁时，莱科斯·卢瑟已经让莱克斯集团排到了500强财富榜的榜首，并成功成为了世界上最富有的人之一。

除了一些关于狂野年少往事的传闻，卢瑟总统的私生活简直出奇地干净。他是一个慈善家、一个环保主义者、一个忠诚的丈夫，此外，所有人都说他还是一个完美的儿婿。

我确定，这家伙一定隐瞒了什么。

世界上不可能真的存在如此完美的人物。我的经验告诉我，往往越重要的大人所隐藏的秘密就越是有趣。而我，正是为寻找隐藏在这张完美公众面孔背后的真相而来。

人们都说卢瑟是一个真正的先驱者，是一个在任何事上都力争“第一”的人。莱克斯·卢瑟能够做到任何其他人无法达成的事情，他是美国最年轻、也是第一个在40岁以下就连任的总统，此外，他还是我国首位公开同性恋身份的最高领导人。

他从不掩饰自己的性向。尽管如此，大家都发现卢瑟在过去的十年中一直保持有一段非常健康稳定的婚姻关系，这也是他竞选过程中的一个巨大卖点。民众所见到的不再是以往政客们那种肮脏的性出轨丑闻，而是一个牢不可破的家庭形象、一种和当地社会联系紧密、且对彼此忠贞无比的夫夫关系。此外，卢瑟的姻亲，乔纳森和玛莎·肯特以其美国中产阶级的完美典范的形象也帮了他不少忙。老实、勤劳的肯特夫妇简直是当地社会支柱人群的完美缩影，象征着美国中部地区的一种理想化形象。而且，看在上帝的份上，他们可是农民！你再找不到比这更正直、更踏实苦干的职业了。

所以，在我以对面的酒店作为目标安置完相机，并对焦点和灯光做好必要的调整后，我情不自禁对隐藏于这些宣传包装后的那个男人感到了好奇。卢瑟的成功之处在于他拥有一种跨越所有种族、性别和社会经济手段界限的能力，这使得人们往往出于某些原因觉得他们可以去认同他。尽管很快就有愤世嫉俗人士指出，莱克斯·卢瑟作为世界上最大财产之一的继承人，且本身就是亿万富翁，他和一般人几乎没任何共同点。

那么，要怎样才能吸引这样一个人物永保兴趣呢? 当我为熬夜准备好咖啡和相机时，看着几百英尺远外的那个阳台，我想到了这一人们探讨过无数次的问题的答案：克拉克·肯特。

人们对他们的关系抱有诸多猜疑。主要因为卢瑟和肯特两个人看起来实在不像“标准”、“明显”的那种情侣。卢瑟总统从小就是个彻彻底底的秃子，他皮肤苍白、容貌出众，身材瘦削却不会因此显得过于瘦弱，且天生具备一种领袖气质；另一位肯特先生的存在则可以给所有人带来信心，如果他不是一个如此标准模板的书呆子，或许他的身高和体型将帮助他成为一个令人生畏的人物。但我发誓，他喜爱的那些廉价的西装和可笑的框架眼镜对他的形象毫无帮助，它们简直该被列入最糟男士着装名单!

我第一次见到他们俩，是在莱克斯集团一年一度的癌症研究基金募捐会上。当时我所留下的印象是这是一对经过不可思议精心编排后的演技派组合。是的，没有真情流露、没有半丝失误，他们对大众所展现出一种完美的礼节性微笑，就好像准备用自己的魅力去吸引屋子里的所有人。在这段关系中，你找不到任何含有亲昵味道的举动，世人所能看见卢瑟对丈夫做的最亲密的事，就是将一手放在肯特的背上来引导他进入房间。此外，他偶尔也会靠近肯特的耳边说些什么。

这和他包装出售给我们的伟大爱情故事看起来可不太一样！

我不是唯一注意到这一点的人。TMBC的《深夜脱口秀》的主持人特丽·格林菲尔德制作了一系列关于卢瑟总统的喜剧小品。她的理论是莱克斯·卢瑟在任何事上都想做第一的那个——甚至或许有一天，他会选择戴上假发，当第一位女总统。她喜欢开玩笑说卢瑟并不是真正的同性恋，他之所以和肯特结婚，也只是为了取得“第一个同性恋总统”的光荣称号。

每每看见肯特和卢瑟一起出现在公众前的画面时，都让人觉得这些理论似乎很有些道理。尽管我在白宫的消息来源告诉我莱克斯·卢瑟几乎是病态地迷恋着他的丈夫，但我实在无法想象出这一点，毕竟这个说法中存有太多矛盾之处。我的直觉告诉我，解开卢瑟总统秘密的关键就在于弄清他和克拉克·肯特关系的神秘真相上。

调好设备后，我尽可能找了个舒适的姿势坐了下来，开始了漫长的等待时光——这也正是整个工作中最困难的部分。不过，至少现在我身处温暖的弗罗里达州，要知道，过去我为了得到一个镜头可是曾经在纽约市的隆冬中露营过。今晚是个月圆之夜，城市里的人造灯火映亮了整个天空，事个适合拍照的夜晚，如果上帝保佑我真能有机会拍到什么照片的话。

实际上，我简直不敢相信我所拥有的好运气。凌晨三点过后，经历了一小时左右的等待，我发现卢瑟总统推开门走到了阳台上。即使在这个时间点，我们的总统先生仍然穿着他那裁剪考究的西裤和礼服衬衫，得体的令人震惊。我猜那个关于他的传闻很可能是真的：这个男人几乎从不休息放松，更不用说睡觉了。或许，他对“舒适”这一概念所能做出的最大妥协就是解开衣领的扣子。

我透过相机镜头观察着他，逐渐调整焦距，力求拍下更为清晰的总统阳台漫步影像。尽管此时他步伐柔缓，但从中还是隐约透露出招牌式的盛气凌人感。我不由默默感谢发明出高分辨率变焦技术的伟大上帝：从镜头里看，我离他仿佛只有三英尺远。

这个突然冒出的想法打断了我此前的思路：我当下所见到的总统先生正处于一个完全开阔无阻的视野范围中，他独自一人待在阳台上，没有CIA特务、没有贴身保镖，如果我有意想伤害他这里简直没有任何东西可以阻拦我。好吧，我决定明天要做的第一件事就是匿名通知特勤局子午线酒店这边对总统的安全隐患。虽然失去我的秘密摄影地盘很让人遗憾，但我毕竟是个爱国人士。

身后房间所溢出的柔和灯光在轻晃手中白兰地的总统脸上投射出一种金色的光影。卢瑟现在看上去心事重重、疲惫不堪，他甚至在把手放上栏杆前一脸疲惫的揉了揉双眼，这也证实了我的怀疑。

他的丈夫这次并没有和他一起出行，当然，这并不是什么新鲜事。肯特很少陪伴卢瑟参加此类出行活动，看起来他更喜欢呆在大都市专注于他《星球日报》方面的工作。所有人都能理解其中的原因——克拉克·肯特不得不加倍再加倍努力，来反驳那些“他所拥有的一切都是用钱买来的”的观点——谁让他的丈夫既是总统，又是世界上最富有的人呢。

当远处的卢瑟总统静静凝视下方的城市时，我拍了几张照片。照片里他的形象很奇怪，几乎可以称得上……孤独。这正是我所渴望捕捉的画面，我猜此前从没有人能从莱克斯·卢瑟的脸上看到哪怕一丝一毫的脆弱。

突然，卢瑟抬起头，猛地转向天空中的某个方向。在我猜想是什么吸引了他的注意力前，我看见了飘浮在阳台几英尺外的一个熟悉身影。

立刻，我开始恐慌起来——是什么让超人半夜三更来拜访美国总统？有什么见鬼的事情会这么紧急，以至于甚至无法等到第二天早上？反正绝不可能会是什么好消息！只有涉及国家安全问题或全球性灾难时这两人才会就这样子碰面！

我紧张的转动相机视角，以变焦镜头作为望远镜去观察酒店的其他部分去寻找可能存在的任何特殊活动迹象、任何乍现的灯光或者跑来跑去的人们。但是，直到目前为止我还什么都没有发现。默默把相机摆回阳台，我开始专注的盯着卢瑟、超人和他们后面的房间看，期待马上会有什么CIA和白宫的工作人员出现。

但是依然什么都没有发生。直到检查完酒店我才发现超人已经一起站到了阳台上，距离总统先生只有几英尺。这一幕让我当机了一会儿后才注意到卢瑟总统脸上出现了笑容，更令人惊讶的是他和超人看起来正在友好聊天?

这个场景绝对是超现实的，但它就这样发生了！他们正在进行一场谈话，超人双手抱臂地随意斜倚在一根柱子上，就这样一直看着卢瑟；而在场的另一位先生则不时地在聊天间隙中从杯子里慢慢啜饮他的白兰地。天啊，我多么希望自己可以变成一只墙上的苍蝇，好去听听他俩到底在说些什么！但既然这不可能实现，我只能决定尽我所能、尽可能多地拍下这些照片。

画面中的两个人看起来相处得十分轻松和谐，我想这能说得通，毕竟超人在卢瑟的总统任期内为他提供了非常大的帮助，而显然他们现在已经成功在职业关系中建立起了一段友谊。但这并不能解释为什么我作为记者的第六感现在正叮叮作响，在我漫长的职业生涯中，我早已学会永远不要忽视这种第六感，它曾让我在许多场合摆脱掉麻烦，并曾助我登上过几本主流出版物的封面。

镜头里，卢瑟似乎说了什么让超人发笑的话，当超人侧过脸时他的神色看起来非常轻松愉快，和世人皆知的那种严肃形象仿佛相差了十万八千里。接着他由柱子上起身走到卢瑟总统身后，接过总统手中的杯子放在旁边的地板上。

然后，超人双臂环抱住卢瑟总统的腰部，把他拥进了自己的胸膛！

我震惊得下巴都快掉了下来！然而总统先生似乎一点都不为之而惊讶，相反，他就这样随意的倚着超人，抬头仰望天空，仿佛在欣赏远处的什么美景。

我像疯了一样地拼命拍照，这一幕太令人难以置信了！我不知道我正在见证什么，但我可以确定今天所见的一切必将会不朽！

我看见超人俯下身，在总统耳边低语了些什么话，之后，我的天，这可真是值得关注的一幕：莱克斯·卢瑟大笑了起来。

在那之后，超人的注意力似乎转移了方向——他不再欣赏下方的城市，而是完全专注于卢瑟这个人本身——他看起来似乎已经被迷住了。而卢瑟也认识到了这一点，当总统把头转向一侧依靠在身边人宽阔的肩膀上休息时，他脸上的微笑显得很有些自鸣得意……再然后——

Holy shit!

超人亲吻了卢瑟的脖子。

我眼睁睁看着超人亲吻着卢瑟总统的脖子，一路从喉结吻到了耳后。而被他亲吻那个人……上帝啊，卢瑟闭上眼，双唇微张，看起来非常享受。超人就这样沉迷的亲吻着他的喉咙，一只手色情的抚摸着卢瑟的胸膛，然后解开他的衬衫，伸向了衣服里面……

一个多么令人难以置信的情色画面！特别是考虑到画面中两位男主人公的特殊身份。要知道，莱克斯·卢瑟可从不在公众场合对肯特做任何亲密举动；而超人，好吧，甚至没人知道这个外星人是否有过性行为！虽然有传言说他和露易丝·莱恩存在某种暧昧关系，但是……上帝啊！这将是本世纪最见鬼的爆炸性新闻！而它现在归我了，毫无疑问，我将用它跌破全世界人的眼镜！

我的手因激动而颤抖，甚至一下子没拿稳，把我的相机摔倒了地上。当我笨拙地摸索着捡起它时，它还在勤勤恳恳的拍摄着。我简直难以相信自己也会犯这种菜鸟级错误……不过感谢上帝，直到我终于冷静下来找回应有的工作状态，卢瑟总统和超人依然好端端的待在那个阳台上。他们双唇紧紧贴合在一起，狂乱的深吻着，仿佛想将对方吞噬入肚。

看看这些火辣的爱抚和湿吻！我暗暗期待他俩会立刻滚在地板上，展开下一个环节。可惜的是，我期待的景象没有发生，他们逐渐放缓了步调。超人的爱抚变得更加温柔轻缓，而卢瑟总统看起来仿佛被这折磨人的速度折腾的不轻，当超人一路向下舔吻到他的胸口时，他用手摩挲超人的黑发，鼓励般的把他拉向自己。

哇哦，超人屈膝跪在了卢瑟身前……我只能通过想象来为这个画面配音，但我想总统一定为此而叹息惊叫——虽然从我现在所处的角度无法看清超人脸上的表情，但卢瑟的双眼完全因眼前这一幕而闪闪发光。接着，超人向前屈首，以一种缓慢从容、精准无误的节奏上下摆动起了脑袋……

我靠——

我简直无法想象……

天哪！

我都不知道自己是如何做到一直不停在拍照的。

超人的双臂就这样环绕在总统的臀部上。后面房间和下方城市提供了足够的光亮，让卢瑟总统的表情一览无余，我忍不住为自己所见的景象而叹息：总统双眼紧闭，似乎难忍欢愉般的咬紧牙关，间或用牙齿咬住下唇、或是张嘴急促喘息……可以说此时他所有的快感都清清楚楚的展现在了脸上。

他焦躁不安地用手指梳理着超人的头发，但超人不为所动，继续保持着自己的节奏。最后卢瑟似乎屈服了，两手紧握对方宽阔的肩膀，侧过头，在迷乱的快感中浑身颤抖着迎来了高潮。他向前俯身，隐没于阴影中，通过昏暗的灯光，我能辨认出他正蜷缩在超人的肩上，因激情的余韵而轻颤。

这个姿势没保持多久，超人就撑起他，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，并再次急切地把总统的脑袋拉向自己。

上帝啊，可能的话，这个吻甚至比上一个还要火辣激烈。我敢说，这一次他们肯定马上就要现场开干了……好吧，事实证明我又错了。卢瑟总统站起身，把超人拉到了他的脚边。当他把超人从阳台一路拖向后面的房间中时，脸上简直写满了人类最纯粹的欲念。

我不确定是该为此庆幸还是失望，或许更多还是如释重负。他们将会做爱，坦白的说，即使这可能会给我带来有史以来最非凡的照片，我依然不确定自己是否能接受亲眼目睹这个。当总统卧室里的灯光熄灭时，我突然发现自己才意识到，我们的总统可能正在与一个外星人发生性关系。

我的老天啊！

莱科斯·卢瑟不仅背叛了他的丈夫，同谋还是那个超人！我坐在屋顶花园上忍不住摇头，感觉自己已经惊呆了。以防万一，我的相机依然指向那个总统套房。而我只是默默等待，放空大脑试图不去思考那个房间里究竟正在发生些什么。

几个小时后，超人和卢瑟总统再次出现在了阳台上。总统穿着一件睡袍，看起来比他上一次刚露面时的样子要轻松多了；而超人依旧像往常一样穿着他那件颜色鲜艳的制服。伴随着刚刚在地平线上升起的太阳，这两个人沐浴在柔和的橘红色晨光中。

他们站在酒店阳台上一同静静欣赏着日出。很明显，超人看起来并不愿意就此离开。他从卢瑟总统身后拥住他，一只手埋入长袍摩挲着卢瑟的胸膛，并温柔地亲吻着他的头皮。慢慢地，超人让总统转过身来面对着他，然后他们再度吻在了一起，即使我在几百英尺之外都可以感受到那个吻中包含的渴望。

他们之间有一种太过亲密的气场，我敢肯定，我在这里所见到的一切绝不是什么偶然发生的一夜情。卢瑟总统用手轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，而超人侧过脸，在他的手上印下了一个温柔的吻。然后，总统捧住对方有着浓黑头发的脑袋，双额相抵，就这样静静拥抱了几分钟。

最终，卢瑟总统先一步后退，超人看起来不太高兴，但还是顺从了。他在总统的前额印下最后一个吻，然后飞向了远方。在返回房间前，总统又一个人望了好一会儿天空。

他们都没有意识到，我的高分辨率相机记录下了这所有的一切。

*****

接下来的故事发生在三天后。

我花了很长时间才与报纸达成了一份利润丰厚的协议。我想，这个世界还没有准备好去接受那些明确纪录下我们总统和另一个男人发生性关系的照片——上帝知道，我们中的大多数人可一点都不愿意去具体了解总统的性事。当然，等世人准备好了，我肯定会卖出一些更色情的镜头。但就目前而言，我所选择出售的那部分照片中已经有足够多的线索暗示了总统的不忠。

我选择了超人双手把卢瑟总统拥在怀里，以及他亲吻卢瑟脖子的照片。这些照片的质量并不符合我以往的标准，夜晚拍摄导致照片中充满了噪点，并且光线也很昏暗，但我想已经足够显示当时发生了些什么了。

在出版后的几小时内，我的照片成为了每一个网站和所有24小时新闻节目的头条。每个人都在谈论超人和美国总统之间的特殊关系。虽然这是个讨论了好几年的老话题，但它从来没包含过现在这种含义。

就像所有政治丑闻的报道方式一样，大家从的隐晦的暗示开始，通过微妙的语调、充满内涵的暗指，直到有有勇者挺身而出来代表所有人发声——TMBC的汤姆·金第一个站出来，以“婚外情”来形容这一事件。此后，所有的头条新闻用语都随之改写。

第二天早上，每家报纸都在头版报道了卢瑟总统与超人的婚外情。非常奇妙的是，没有人提到外星人的那些事，相反人们都把焦点集中在那些有关卢瑟狂野过去的传闻，以及总统面临早期中年危机的可能性上。

尽管如此，仍有许多公众选择支持总统。很神奇，与之相对的是他的丈夫受到了公众的粗暴对待。很多人指出克拉克·肯特这个人，嗯，坦白说，相当无聊，也许卢瑟的生活还是需要多一点刺激，而还有谁能比超人更胜任这一职务呢？说实话，你真指望一个无名小镇男孩永远吸引住莱克斯·卢瑟的兴趣?

当他的同行们在媒体上对他穷追不舍时，肯特只会一再重申他信任他的丈夫。另一方面，卢瑟总统选择占据道德高地。他断然拒绝对这些指控发表评论，表示他不会回应这些荒谬的谣言，也不会向公众谈论自己的私生活。此外，他还拒绝透露这个当前世界级爆点新闻照片的真实性。

但是总统的这一策略只会加剧人们对婚外情的猜测。每当总统出现在公众面前，试图唤起人们对他的经济改革运动的关注时，总会有人提到超人，并追问他与克拉克·肯特的婚姻是否会因此而破裂。这事简直没完没了，即使是白宫新闻办公室的人也不敢说他们可以让这个国家公民的兴趣从这个话题上转移。最后，在经历了数周的压力后的某天下午，总统先生终于爆发了。

这件事发生在总统参观市中心住宅项目时。作为新闻界的领头者之一，《哥谭先驱报》总编辑赛琳娜.斯图尔特因她对克拉克·肯特的强烈厌恶而闻名于业界。传言说她曾试图在肯特于《大都会日报》实习时搭讪他，但当场惨遭拒绝。传闻中对斯图尔特而言更糟糕的是，卢瑟后来牵线将她调走发配到了哥谭，以远离他的未婚夫。  
现场，斯图尔特大胆的质问卢瑟总统——在他的不忠被够曝光后，是如何做到依旧在聚光灯下虚伪的经营自己的婚姻的？

“你是说什么不忠?”总统几乎在对她咆哮。

“好吧，”她用一种惹人讨厌的黏腻语调发声，“难道我们非得把话说得这么明白吗？我敢肯定，你一定看过那些涉及你和超人在迈阿密子午线酒店的阳台上进行亲密会谈的照片。”

周围的记者们发出一阵压抑不住的急促笑声。

“很明显，你们之间存在某种特殊关系，”斯图尔特继续尖锐的质询，“那么，请问到底是有多亲密呢?”

“照片可以被人为操纵，斯图尔特女士。我相信你们所有人都知道这一点。”卢瑟冷冷地说。

她下巴的线条似乎变得坚硬起来，展现出一个扭曲的微笑：“哦，总统先生，我可太清楚这点了。”她意味深长的看了卢瑟总统一眼，补充道：“但是，我们都知道，这是一组没有撒谎的照片。”

总统忽略了这个问题，什么也没有回答。他向前走，一脸微笑的和当地居民继续握手。

“难道您没有什么话要说吗，总统先生?”她嘲弄的望着他的后背，“如果没有话对我们说，那对你那忠诚的丈夫呢？很明显，你一直在欺骗他——”

突然间，总统猛的转身，大步走向身后媒体中斯图尔特所站的位置。

"现在，给我仔细听好了，"他激动地用右手指着她和她的摄影师，“我现在不会、过去不会、未来也永远不会对我的丈夫不忠，”卢瑟总统强调道，“我爱克拉克，也忠于我们的婚姻。”

*****

很好，在那之后，我决定再多卖些照片。谁能有权来为此责备我呢？特别是在卢瑟发表了如此精彩的占据了道德制高点的演讲之后。

相较于第一组照片只是暗示了一些比友谊更深的东西，我现在选择出售的这组照片则无疑与性有关。照片中，卢瑟和超人的头靠得是那样近，以至于嘴唇间几乎没有间隔。看起来他们刚刚接吻，或是正准备接吻。而且，哦，我亲爱的总统先生，请问照片中露出的舌头是某种暗示吗?

我知道那些小报会怎么写！

我可以确定，当这些照片出现在图片搜索器中时，毫无疑问会被配上“撒谎的舌头!”的标题。天啊，这些人的行为简直完全在我预料之中。调查人员甚至还采访了一位受人尊敬的宇宙生物学专家，以期让人们对氪星人的交配行为多一些可信的了解。

好吧，每到这种时候，我真的为自己的职业感到有一点羞愧。

但这还不是最糟糕的。

超人似乎突然躲起来了。在大都市乃至全球范围内，都没有任何人再见到过他，结果就是美国的犯罪率陡然激增。人们把超人的消失看作是对出轨的一种认罪。尽管如此，卢瑟总统还是拒绝承认他有外遇。

当有关弹劾总统的话题开始出现时，克拉克·肯特以个人原因为由请假离开了《星球日报》，回到他的故乡，一个堪萨斯州的小镇上。表面上看，是为了进一步照顾他的父母——众所周知，肯特的父亲有心脏病，而过去几周的愤怒已经对他的健康造成了相当大的伤害。然而，伴随着肯特离开大都会回去小镇，各种谣言已经开始飞传，说他准备和总统离婚了。

与此同时，其他的证人开始纷纷站了出来。纽约一名酒店女服务员声称，在卢瑟第一次总统竞选期间，她就在他的卧室里看到了超人；另一位一名心怀不满的前莱克斯集团高管告诉我们，卢瑟多年来一直在背叛欺骗肯特——他表示曾无数次在卢瑟的办公室中见到过超人的身影。

如果这些人说的都是真话，那么卢瑟总统和超人已经有了长达10多年的婚外情关系。我真不明白在他们费尽心机的隐瞒了这段关系多年之后，为何在佛罗里达州会表现得如此粗心大意。我只能猜测，两人高高在上的特殊身份保持了太长时间，人们开始习惯性认为他们是不可触及的。

这也就解释了为什么总统认为他可以以道德谎言为自己的不忠辩护，并能侥幸从中逃脱。这个男人厚颜无耻地直视这个国家，说了一个弥天大谎。甚至从技术上讲，我们没有弹劾他的理由，毕竟卢瑟总统并没有宣誓过自己不会说谎。

然而，公众的愤怒程度是如此之高，以至于关于弹劾的声浪仍在继续扩大。似乎人们都非常希望看到他会因自己那超乎寻常的傲慢而被起诉。不过说实话，谁能为此而责怪他呢？每每当我回想起那天晚上在阳台上看见的那一幕，超人就这样屈膝于卢瑟身前，我只能说，我完全可以理解为何他会表现得那般的傲慢。

 

*****

在经历了数周的社会争议和公众强烈反对之后，卢瑟总统终于宣布他将在全国面前举行现场新闻发布会。此时，他的支持率已经跌至了历史最低点——这可是莱克斯·卢瑟有史以来的另一个“第一次”。在历史上，甚至从来没有一位在任总统的支持率能像他那样之高。很明显，这是很长一段时间以来缺乏危机公关造成的后果，所有人都想知道为什么总统过了这么久才采取行动。

记者招待会在白宫的草坪上举行。感谢白宫新闻办公室的好意，这是我有史以来第一次得到正式的邀请。能够有机会成为“大人物”之一让人感觉非常愉快，我想这是对我此前所有辛勤工作的认可。

当卢瑟总统走出来，登上演讲台时，我注意到他步态的不自然和眼神中所蕴藏的某种黑暗，他看起来就好像隐藏了什么东西。说来，在一群记者面前，这可真不是一个好印象。

“女士们，先生们，我想大家都知道我们现在为何出现在这里，”他疲倦地说，“但是，在我回答你们的问题之前，我还有一些话想说。”

卢瑟刚开口说了几句关于家庭和忠诚的演讲，突然间，我们看见超人出现在头顶上方的天空中——这可是几个星期以来第一次有人见到他。总的来说，大家都松了一口气，要知道，人们都已经情不自禁的开始担心他是不是出什么事了。

当超人从天空中飞下来时，我突然意识到这也是自从丑闻爆发以来，第一次有人看到他出现在总统的一百英尺之内。他落在了卢瑟身旁，用他所特有的那种超凡脱俗的方式平静地注视着他。相较之下，卢瑟总统看起来已经完全惊呆了。

“见鬼的你以为你是在做什么?”总统喘着气说。

“站到你身旁，”超人简洁地回答。“我来这儿是为了阻止你犯下大错的。”

“等等,听我说！”卢瑟向他呼喊，“你完全不需要这样做！”

总统是如此的心烦意乱，以至于忘记了近在咫尺的麦克风，也忘记了他们所说的一切都将因此而被传递给整个世界知晓。

“是的，我知道，莱克斯，”超人平静地回答，“我想我们终于可以把这个问题给解决掉了，不是吗？

卢瑟总统表现出一种所有人从未在他面上见过的紧张感，要知道，这可是一个能够冷静面对想要杀死他的恐怖分子的人。但很明显，现在超人有可能暴露出某件事的可能性让他感到了前所未有的慌乱。

“我以为我们已经谈过这个了，”他说着，颤抖的用手抱住自己的脑袋，“克拉克——”

“将会被调整，”超人打断他。他把一只手放在总统的胸口上轻抚，以让他平静下来，而这种充满熟稔感的亲密动作让观众群不由产生了一阵骚动。

“克拉克必须被改变，我和他都是，”他继续说，“莱克斯，现在这种情况真的已经伤害到了你，你知道我不能让这种事发生。你做了很多伟大的事情，而未来你还将继续展开属于你的伟大征程。我不会让你仅仅为了保护我，就放弃你毕生所做的那些努力。”

卢瑟把超人的手从自己的胸膛上拉下来，紧紧地攥在手中：“一定还有其他的方式，只要给我点时间——”

但超人摇了摇头，似乎争论已经结束了。“太晚了，莱克斯，”他轻声说。

他用空闲的那只手伸向了自己的头发，并通过手指去拨弄、抚平它。

卢瑟总统看起来仿佛被石化成了一座僵硬的雕像。

“别担心，莱克斯，”超人再次向他保证，对他浅浅微笑，“相信我，一切都会好起来的。”

对我而言，我无法想象为什么只是超人的发型变动就引起了总统这样的恐慌。直到超人转过脸面对我们，并给自己戴上一副框架眼镜时，我才逐渐明白了真相——天啊，那张正注视着我们的面容是何等的似曾相识！

坐在我旁边的记者紧张的用手臂捅了我一下，一脸震惊的低语:“最好有人现在能掐我一下！见鬼的，他看起来怎么会那么像克拉克·肯特！”

我甚至无法回答这个问题，此时我已经被眼前的景象惊呆了——超人就穿着他那件为我们所熟悉的鲜艳制服，但非常令人感到不协调的是，此时他却长着一张属于克拉克.肯特的脸！

有那么一会儿，我的脑海里浮现出一个非常荒谬的想法：这一切只是一个精心策划的宣传噱头，或者更糟，比如肯特就是喜欢装扮成超人，和莱克斯·卢瑟一起做什么奇怪的卧室游戏！但接下来，我又痛苦的回忆起我们都亲眼目睹了超人是如何飞进这个新闻发布会的，正如佛罗里达的那个晚上我看到他如何飞到卢瑟的阳台上一样。

哦，我的上帝啊！

我想克拉克·肯特可能就是超人！

当在场的所有人因这个爆炸消息纷纷失去冷静时，卢瑟总统似乎反而恢复了以往的镇静。他对着我们露齿微笑：“是的，就像我几个星期前告诉你们的那样，”他举起身旁那个看起来突然害羞的超级英雄的手，在上面轻轻印下了一个吻，“我们之间，从来没有过任何不忠。”

然后，总统再次重复了那句让他在全世界被标榜为骗子的言论：“我现在不会、过去不会、未来也永远不会对我的丈夫不忠。我爱克拉克，也忠于我们的婚姻。”

现场绝对是一片大混乱。这个情况是如此的让人难以置信——克拉克·肯特，莱克斯·卢瑟的丈夫，一个害羞又笨拙的记者，实际上就是那个来自氪星的超能外星人卡尔·艾尔！

当我们仍沉浸在对刚被揭露的真相的震惊中时，卢瑟总统做了那件让全世界人差不多等了八年的激动人心的行为——他第一次在公开场合亲吻了他的丈夫！而且不仅仅是嘴唇相触的蜻蜓点水，他们张开双唇、深深地、火辣辣地互相亲吻了很长、很长一段时间，以至于这个星球上最强壮的男人似乎都因此而膝盖发软。

当接吻终于告一段落时，克拉克·肯特急促的喘息着，面颊通红，就连眼镜上都布满了雾气。直到他的丈夫从他脸上取下眼镜，塞进自己的西装口袋时，他看起来还是一片茫然。

“你知道吗，克拉克，我从来不会错过像这种机会的。”

“我也是。”肯特回答。他紧紧盯着着总统，双手不自觉的轻抚着他丈夫的后背，脸上简直写满了被迷晕了头的爱慕之情。卢瑟总统也情不自禁的对他傻笑，露出了一副晕陶陶的痴迷表情。

爱情果然可以让所有人都变成傻子，看来即使是我们的总统和外星人也逃脱不了这一铁律。如果这是他们之间特有的化学作用的话，那我得说难怪他俩在公开场合从不互相接触——此时，他们甚至都不记得我们所有人都还在这里围观，并且一直不停地摄影和拍照。

要知道，现场记者们的提问声几乎要震耳欲聋了。

卢瑟总统第一个从他和肯特的梦幻小天地中挣脱出来，他转向台下向讲台前拥挤成一团的人群，开口道：“女士们，先生们，我想我们今天将有足够的提问时间。”

好吧，看起来卢瑟重新控制住了自己，现在他每一寸又都是我们所熟悉的那个冷静沉着的总统了。

“很明显，对卷入此事的每个人来说，这都是一个非常困难的时期。”他的笑容微微扭曲了一下，“我向你们保证，克拉克和我会一起向全国公民好好的解释这一切。但现在，请给我们家庭一点私人时间。”

“总统先生,请等一下——”

“求您了！总统先生，一个问题就好!”

“超人！我是说，肯特先生，你能不能告诉我们你们有多长时间——”

“黛安娜，菲尔，拉里，还有你们所有人！”卢瑟举起手来阻止一连串的问题，“相信我，我保证每个人都有提问的机会。但得过一会儿了，“他说道，然后转身看着他那仍害羞得满脸通红的丈夫露出了微笑。

随后，总统用更加温和的语气补充道：“好吧，或许得过很长一会儿。”

事实上，卢瑟总统和克拉克·肯特之间似乎完全没法停止相互爱抚，说实话，这真的有点好笑。他们就这样手拉手离开了记者招待会，留下明显也受到了巨大震撼的白宫新闻办团队来处理这一新的争议性话题。

我张大嘴坐在白宫的草坪上，同样被今天这一切奇妙发展震惊得目瞪口呆，然后无法自制的开始不停大笑——只有莱克斯·卢瑟才会被公众抓到和他自己的丈夫本人发生了婚外恋！如果总统能有第三个任期，卢瑟绝对会得到我忠诚的一票。

我微笑着回想起那些还没被卖掉的照片们，特别是日出时的那张，在橘红色的晨光中，卢瑟和肯特在阳台上静静相拥，仿佛拥抱着整个世界——我得说，他们在一起看起来真的是棒极了。

也许我该给他们也寄上一份。

END


End file.
